


The Omega Breaking Point

by thinkwritexpress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 15:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkwritexpress/pseuds/thinkwritexpress
Summary: You’re an omega that lives with three alphas (Cas Dean Sam) and they always treat you like this thing that’s incompetent and can’t take care of themself so when they again deny you the right to come on their hunt you leave the bunker only leaving a note, and it breaks cas’s heart cuz he’s in love with you.. anyways you end up in trouble and they save you!Just because you're an Omega doesn't mean you're made of glass. When the three Alphas you live with start treating you like you are, and like you can't take care of yourself, denying you the chance to join them on hunts, you reach your breaking point and leave, a note the only proof of your existence. However, you get into a bit of trouble on your own- will your Alpha and his friends be able to save you in time, or will it be too little too late?





	The Omega Breaking Point

**Author's Note:**

> There is a slight hint at rape for half a sentence within, and a lot of angst.

As much as you love Cas and the Winchesters, those stupid Alphas only ever treat you like breakable glass due to your Omega status, even though you were a hunter long before you met any of them. You can handle your own, and they all three seem to forget that any time a case comes up lately, because this is the  _ third _ case you’ve had to sit out on in two weeks. All it is, is a simple salt and burn in the next town over, but nope, you’re not allowed to go, put under house arrest essentially, and it makes you want to scream. What gives them the right?! You’re just as good at hunting as any of them, given the chance.

The boys are all three packing up for the case, apparently it could be a ghoul instead so they’re all three going, but they won’t let you, telling you that you need to stay back. Again. You suck it up and pretend to be over it, but all the while as they’re packing up, you’re planning. You can’t stay here, not when they treat you like this, like you’re useless and incapable of anything except running the fucking house. 

The boys leave, giving you hugs and ignoring your petulant pout, and as soon as you hear the Impala rumble away into the distance, you get to work, grabbing two of your duffles and shoving all your stuff in them. You nab a few weapons from the armory and throw them in as well, just to be safe. Lastly, you grab the picture frame sitting beside your bed, huffing out a sigh. The picture inside is one of you and the boys, grinning as you squish in between the two brothers with Cas looking mildly confused, and you smile fondly at the memory of the day the picture was taken.

~~

_ Sam and Dean were arguing over what type of food to get- Sam wanted salads and healthy stuff, of course, while Dean was petitioning for burgers, fries, and pies. Castiel was watching them intently, trying to understand the minute details of their interaction, still not fully comprehending the connection between the two brothers. You were sitting in a chair a little ways away, hiding your laughter behind a fond smile as you watched the entire thing. They looked so much like a family- hell, they were your family, and you felt a sudden, intense need to take a picture of them. You’d tried to do it sneakily, but then you’d left the flash on, and they all noticed. Though you expected them to get upset and scold you, Sam just grinned and motioned you over, then took your phone and held it out with his long moose arms. He pulled you close and Dean stood on your other side. They pulled Cas in behind you, though he wasn’t quite sure what was going on- he still hadn’t gotten the hang of cellphone photography yet either- and Sam snapped a couple pictures. Most of them were blurry, but there was one that was perfectly clear, and you’d gotten it printed out as soon as possible, putting it in a frame and keeping it on your shelf in your room. _

~~

You shake your head sadly, pulling yourself from the memory, and carefully place the frame in your bag, zipping it shut. You grab a pen and paper and write a note explaining why you left, that you’re tired of how they’ve treated you, and that you don’t want them looking for you because they can’t respect you as a hunter or a person and only see you as your biological status anymore, which hurts more than you can explain. You never thought that your family would hurt you this way, but they’ve proven you wrong, and so it’s time for you to be on your own.

Setting the note on the counter, you look around one last time and head to the garage, climbing into your car and driving off, ignoring the fact that you’re leaving behind everything you’ve known for years and the angel you’ve loved.

////////////

When the boys get home a few days later, they don’t expect you to be waiting anxiously for them, you never do when you’re peeved at them for leaving you behind, but the bunker is suspiciously empty, all three of them getting the sense of something being  _ off _ as they walk in. It’s like the air is dead almost, and it puts them all on edge. They spread out, guns at the ready, and explore until Sam calls for them and Dean and Cas come running. 

Sam stands in the kitchen, a piece of paper in his hand and a heartbroken look on his face. “It.. It’s from (Y/N). She left. She’s… She’s gone. She says that she’s tired of how we treated her, like she’s only an Omega and not a hunter or person.. She calls us family but says that family must mean heartache and pain, and that she thinks it’s time for her to be on her own. She doesn’t want us looking for her…”

Dean snatches the letter out of Sam’s hands and reads it, rereads it, his eyes going over her words repeatedly, not believing it. He looks up at Sam with wide eyes, then holds the letter out to Cas, who just shakes his head sadly. 

“No, I feel that she is not here, I don’t need her words to confirm it.” He says quietly, and the boys stare at him in bewilderment. Castiel feels their confusion and shrugs, eyeing the floor. “I… I believe I am in love with her. I know her scent and it’s only faintly here, nearly absent. She’s gone and has been for a while. Because… Because I treated her as less.” Cas looks ashamed and walks away, head hanging low and shoulders slumped.

Dean looks over at Sam and cocks an eyebrow, to which Sam responds with a shrug. “I dunno how you hadn’t figured it out, they both love each other and just wouldn’t admit it. Even a blind man could see it, Dean. Are we going to look for her?” Sam asks, and it’s Dean’s turn to shrug.

“I don’t know man. She says not to, but since when do we  _ not _ go look for family?” Dean feels torn, wanting to fix things but not wanting to make things worse. He feels guilty for how he treated you, even though he was just trying to keep you safe. It’s not that he thought you weren’t capable, he knew you could kick some serious ass, he just didn’t want you to have to. 

“We’ll look for her then. Our bags are still packed, we might as well. Go find Cas, I’ll pack up try to ping her cell.” Dean nods and goes to find Castiel while Sam settles in at his laptop, plugging it in and getting to work making calls and trying to find her location with the gps. 

~~

A few hours later and Sam has her last known location, a town called Stillwater, Nevada, and they’re off, piled into the Impala and trying to ignore the moping angel in the back seat. Sam pulls up information on the town, trying to figure out why she decided to stop there. But then there’s articles on the town and some incidents that scream supernatural beings, and Sam dives fully into researching while Dean drives and Cas stares off into space, his face an unreadable blank slate that neither of the brothers want to discuss just yet.

They pull into the nearest motel and Dean goes to get them a room while Sam unloads the car, checking (Y/N)’s last known GPS location again. When Dean returns with the room keys, Sam speaks up. “Guys, the last place her phone was active is about a five minute drive from here. I think she’s hunting a vetala, has she taken them on before? Does she know they hunt in pairs?” Worry fills Sam and Dean, and they turn to consult with Cas, only to see him poof away. The brothers let out twin sighs of irritation before taking their stuff into the room and trying to form a plan to find (Y/N) and take out the vetalas.

/////////

Castiel, angel of the Lord and leader of a garrison, is powerless to save the woman he loves. He resigned himself to that as soon as he walked into the bunker and felt your absence. It feels like a piece of his heart is missing and he’s angry because he doesn’t know how to get it back, how to get  _ you _ back. He realizes he messed up, and he wants to make things better, but he can’t do it when he can’t find you, and right now, you’re invisible to him. He curses himself for putting the enochian warding sigils on your ribs, though only for a moment, because logically he knows the symbols have kept you alive more than once. But logic is hard for Cas when it comes to you.  

He sits on the ground and tries to calm himself with some meditation, center himself and focus, but his mind is all awhirl with worry for you. He forces himself to take deep breaths and focus on you, on your smile, your laugh, and the way you look after a hunt, the happy memories he has of you, because if he can hone in on you, maybe, just maybe, he can hear your thoughts.

After what feels like hours of silent focus, Cas gets a hint of your voice. Quiet at first, but it gets stronger, until it’s just one long scream of pain. Castiel tries to pinpoint your location, but he can’t, and he’s frantic. He can feel his wings unfurling and shaking, distressed at not being able to find his mate- well, not officially his mate yet but he’s determined to change that once they find you- who is obviously in pain. 

Castiel eventually gets his emotions under control and makes his way to the motel room, pacing, too agitated to stay still as Dean outlines the plan. They’re going to leave Cas out of it until they’re sure it’s her, and then Dean will pray to him, Cas will to show up, and he’ll take (Y/N) out of there, wherever there is, to somewhere safe. He’s then going to heal her and take care of her until the brothers get back. Cas is to listen, try and find her via their connection, and if he finds her first, he has to call the brothers for backup before going in and saving her. Castiel doesn’t like being left out until the end, but he understands that it’s necessary, especially if they’re going to save (Y/N) the right way.

“Can you handle that, Cas?” Dean asks, grabbing onto Castiel’s shoulders, and Cas shakes himself from his thoughts, nodding once. 

“I can handle that, Dean. I’ll keep listening.” He says, and the brothers share a look, then start packing their stuff and head out. Castiel climbs onto the middle of a bed and settles in, focusing his thoughts and energy on searching for her, desperate to find the other half of his heart.

//////////////

It’s only a few hours later when he hears Dean’s voice, declaring their discovery, and Cas is there in a blink, eyes wild, appearance disheveled. The minute he lays eyes on her, Cas has (Y/N) in his arms and gone, back to the motel room, and he lays her gently on the bed. She’s bloody, beaten and bruised, her clothes shredded, and when Castiel sees the bruises on her thighs, his vision goes momentarily red. How  _ dare _ anyone touch his mate in such a way! Cas’ wings rise, mirroring his agitation, and just as he’s about to storm out to find the monster, (Y/N) moves, just barely, the quietest whimper ever leaving her lips, and Castiel is right beside her, taking her hand and holding it carefully, sending healing warmth into her, desperate to ease her pain as much as he can. Without her conscious, he can’t assess how much damage is done, too afraid to touch her and make things worse, so he watches her face expectantly, willing her to wake up. 

She moves again, squeezes his hand back, and his heart nearly sings at the response. “C-Cas?” She asks weakly, her voice hoarse, and she opens her eyes just a little, squinting up at him. 

“Yes, it’s me (Y/N). What can I do for you? How can I help you, Omega?” He murmurs, reaching up and stroking a strand of hair off her face, infusing his touch with healing, desperate to fix her. 

“He- he hurt me e-everywhere Alpha; I hurt a-all over. C-can you heal me? A-and water, my throat-” Before she can say more, Cas has a glass of water conjured, and his fingers pressed on her forehead, sending his grace through her body, healing every cut, scrape, and bruise on her battered body. She lets out a relieved sigh when she’s fully healed and carefully sits up, taking the glass of water from Cas. He watches her closely, eyes tracking every movement she makes, and she flushes under his gaze. “Thank you for saving me.” She whispers, and Castiel knows that he should just be thankful she’s alive and okay and back with him now, but unexpected anger rises in him and he bristles.

//////////

“You left.” Castiel’s voice is accusing, and the hurt underlying it makes your heart ache. Yes, you’d left, but you’d had your reasons- good reasons. You hadn’t expected anyone to be too upset about it, but apparently you were wrong. 

“I- I did Castiel.” You reply cautiously, frowning and pulling your knees up to your chest like a barrier. You’re not sure what else to say, and Cas’ unreadable expression is focused on you intently, like he’s trying to read your mind.  

“Why?” That single word and the broken, defeated way Castiel asks, shatters your heart. Of course he wouldn’t understand, he’s an angel and an Alpha. You scuff your toe against the floor, not wanting to look at Cas when you explain, but before you can say anything, Sam and Dean are bursting into the room, looking a little rough around the edges but nothing worse than usual. They both smile at you when they meet your eyes, and you move to give them each hugs, but Dean holds his hands up, stopping you. 

“While I’m glad to see you safe and healed, (Y/N), but we’re covered in Vetala guts, and we’re pissed at you for leaving. So, no hugs just yet. I’m going to shower, and I’m sure Sam wants to too, and then you owe us an explanation, more than that damn note you left.” Dean’s tone leaves no room for argument and you nod your head meekly.

“I- I’m going to go to my room and shower too. I need to change out of these ripped clothes and get my stuff.” Cas’ head snaps up and his eyes are narrowed on you, practically giving away what he’s thinking. “And don’t worry, I won’t try to run again. Cas, if it’ll make you feel better, you can come with me to make sure I don’t.” You offer with a shrug, though you feel tense. The thought of extended time alone with Cas, once you’re clean, fills you with thoughts that are anything but. You’d missed the angel, and him calling you “Omega” had only stoked the fire of your oncoming heat.

Castiel nods, satisfied, and the Winchesters exchange a glance before nodding also. “Yeah, that’s fine, we’ll all get clean and meet up here. Pizza, beer, and an explanation, around 6?” Dean suggests, and you grin, nodding as well. 

“Yeah, pizza sounds good. And I’ll explain then too. See y’all in a bit.” You grab Castiel’s hand without much thought and walk out, heading towards your room. You don’t have your keycard though, as you realize when you search your pockets, and you curse quietly. “Hey, uh, Cas, can you poof us into my room? I don’t have my key…” You ask meekly, and before you can even blink, you’re inside. You send the angel a smile and let go of his hand, moving around and gathering your shower stuff and clean clothes before turning and looking at Cas. “Make yourself at home, I’m just going to shower, I’ll be out quick.” You instruct before going into the bathroom and shutting the door.

The shower is exactly what you need, the surprisingly warm water cascading down your body in a comforting way, washing off the grime you feel covering your skin. Afterwards you slip on your plaid shirt and jeans, reveling in the comfort they provide. You walk out and grab your brush, running it through your hair as you look around for Cas.

When your eyes meet his, it feels like the world has stopped. He walks towards you slowly and takes your brush from your hands, tossing it on the bed, then strokes his fingers along your cheek. “I thought we’d lost you… I couldn’t sense you.” He whispers, and you lean into his touch, biting your lip. 

“I’m sorry Cas, I just... I couldn’t stay. I said so in my note.” You offer weakly, and anger flashes in his eyes as he shakes his head, frowning.

“Your note means nothing. You left your family, abandoned me. We were all frantic (Y/N). We… I… It hurt, that you’d left.” Cas finally decides on his words, and you take a step back, his hand hanging in the air for just a second before he lets it drop.

“I’ll tell you and I’ll tell the boys; I needed space. You weren’t treating me like an individual! You treated me like I was breakable and couldn’t hold my own ever! You all seemed to forget that I was hunting just fine on my own the moment I admitted I was an Omega! So yes, I left. I can’t live like that, Castiel. I am a human being that can do things on my own. I enjoy going out and saving people, Cas, hunting down the monsters that terrorize the world. And you guys weren’t letting me tag along to do that, so sorry if I fucking left to make a point!” You’re yelling by the end, anger flowing through your veins, and Castiel frowns before getting in your space, his hands capturing your face and his lips pressing to yours in a heated kiss. 

Your anger fades almost instantly and you melt into his touch, kissing him back, and you only pull away to breathe. “What- what the hell Cas?” You ask, your voice shaky, and Castiel sighs, frustration written across his face.

“Do you not realize how I feel for you, (Y/N)? You are my mate, even if you don’t recognize it, and I have to protect you. I’m sorry you aren’t happy that we leave you behind on hunts, but I need you safe-” You chuckle humorlessly and shake your head, shutting Cas up pretty effectively.

“Cas, mates or no, you have no right to lock me in the bunker, alone, and unable to help. I  _ need _ to be out hunting. I can take care of myself, despite what just happened. And you can protect me on hunts too, you know? I get you want me safe, but leaving me behind is the  _ worst _ way to do that.” You inform him, and Castiel actually looks sheepish. 

“I- I am sorry (Y/N). I didn’t realize… I was just concerned for your safety. Please, forgive me?” He asks, and you give him a soft smile, nodding before pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek.

“I forgive you Cas. Now, c’mon Flyboy, let’s go talk to the boys and get some food, I’m starved. We’ll discuss the mate situation afterwards.” You give him a wink and grab his hand again, leading him out of your room to face the music that is Sam and Dean Winchester.


End file.
